First Time
by Praevarus
Summary: First times are stressful, especially when your boyfriend is very experienced. At least Harry knows that Draco will be doing all the work, so he won't actually have to worry about doing messing up. Right? HPDM slash.


**Disclaimer: **Not my characters

Small disclaimer before we start: As for things being said in this fic by characters: I am not of the opinion that penetrative sex is the only form of 'real' sex, nor am I personally of the opinion that it is pathetic to be a virgin at 19, or do I think there is a set in stone way to go about things. It's just a silly story. Just saying :)

**First Time**

"Draco, I'm not sure if this is a good idea." As soon as his boyfriend sighed and rolled off him, Harry wanted to kick himself for doing it again. "I'm sorry..." He muttered. "It's just..."

"I know," Draco interrupted him. "It's not that I'm annoyed with you. I'll wait for years, if you want me to. Besides, your blowjobs are more than sufficient." He grinned at Harry, who blushed. "It's the reason why you don't want to do it that I don't like. There's no reason for you to be so hard on yourself."

Harry rolled onto his stomach and rested his head on his arms. He felt stupid. He had been with Draco for three months now, and they still hadn't had sex. That is, there had been blowjobs and handjobs, although it had taken Harry no less than two months to be comfortable with those things. Before he'd started dating Draco, he'd never gone further than kissing, and even when it came to that he had been insecure at first, only having had two failed attempts at it, both with girls.

"I know you think that," he mumbled into his pillow, not wanting to look at Draco. "And I want to do it. I'm nineteen and I'm still a virgin. It's pathetic. And you're so experienced, you'll think I'm horrible."

"Hey," Draco protested. "You make it sound I was the biggest slut Hogwarts has ever seen. I can go without sex! I've gone without sex for the past three months, haven't I?" This caused Harry to bury his face in his pillow like he wanted to choke himself. "Crap, I'm sorry Harry...I didn't mean it that way. Your blowjobs are amazing, okay? I promise. And hell, when you're ready, you don't need to be perfect. I love you."

Harry looked up at Draco. "Really?"

Draco nodded. "Really," he said hopefully. He leaned in and gently kissed his boyfriend. "I promise we'll stop if you feel uncomfortable."

Harry thought about it for a long time. "Okay."

Draco's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes." Harry wasn't as sure as he was trying to look. After all, he'd never heard anyone talk about their first time being a great experience. They were usually stories filled with clumsy accidents and awkward moments. So thinking about that, he was bound to disappoint Draco. Then again, if he'd just lie there and let Draco do his thing, what could possibly go wrong? There was the pain to take into consideration, but he was willing to put up with that, as long as Draco wouldn't be disappointed.

Draco straddled him, and started to kiss his neck. "Have I told you how much I love you lately?" He said happily, and Harry couldn't help but smile at his excitement. Maybe it would be worth it after all.

He moaned when Draco's lips found that sensitive spot behind his ear while stroking him to complete hardness. Draco really was an excellent lover. He would make this okay for Harry.

But just as Harry was starting to feel comfortable and relaxed, Draco did something that completely turned everything upside down. He rolled over, pulling Harry on top of him, and wrapped his legs around his waist. "Draco?" Harry asked in between kisses, starting to feel slightly uneasy. "What are you doing?"

"What? I..." Then the reason for Harry's confusion seemed to dawn on Draco. "You thought I was going to fuck you?"

Harry blinked. "Yes." To say he was shocked would have been an understatement. "What did you have in mind?" He asked, although he knew the answer was rather obvious.

"Well, you're going to fuck me, of course." Draco kissed Harry passionately, apparently trying to bribe him with affection. "Please don't go all shy on me again," he whispered. "It'll be better."

"I don't see how," Harry complained. "Don't virgins usually bottom their first time?"

Draco chuckled at that comment, causing Harry to blush at his own apparent ignorance. "Who cares?" Draco ran his fingertips down Harry's sides, making him shiver. Yes, he definitely knew how to bribe him with affection. "I prefer to bottom. And you've never done either, so you don't know what you like yet. And I don't want to have to worry about hurting you as well."

"What if I hurt you?"

"You won't." Draco grinned as Harry looked at him questioningly. "Biggest slut of Hogwarts, right?" Harry pinched him. "Ohh, kinky, Potter. I like it." Harry rolled his eyes, though he couldn't help but laugh. It came out as a nervous chuckle, but Harry appreciated that Draco was trying to keep the mood light. "Besides," Draco whispered huskily. "I know you'll make a good top."

Harry couldn't think of one good reason why Draco would think that. "And how on earth would you know that?"

Draco licked his lips. "Because of the way you fuck my mouth when you find my blowjobs too teasing."

Harry's cock twitched. Draco knew how much talking like that turned him on. "Okay," he finally agreed. "But you'll have to help me. So that I don't hurt you." Maybe Draco had been right about it not hurting anymore, but he doubted that would be the case if he would go about this all clumsily.

"I will. Relax, Harry, it'll be fine." The two boys exchanged a brief smile before Draco muttered something under his breath. "Lubrication spell," he explained. "To make it easier for you. Now use your fingers to stretch me. One or two to start with."

Harry positioned himself in between Draco's legs. As he often did at random moments, he noticed just how gorgeous Draco was. And for him to be lying there, legs spread and trusting Harry completely, was strangely arousing.

He carefully pushed in a single finger, terrified of hurting his boyfriend. His finger seemed to move in and out of Draco quite easily, so he added another one. Pushing past the tight ring of muscles was an odd sensation, and he couldn't help but imagine what it would be like when it wouldn't be his fingers thrusting into Draco, but his cock. Suddenly, he wasn't so opposed to the idea anymore.

"That should do the trick," Draco said after Harry had stretched him with three fingers for a while. He looked slightly flushed from Harry's finger fucking. "You sure?" He asked one last time.

Harry nodded, and repositioned himself, the head of his erection pressing against Draco's arse. "Ready?"

"Hell yes."

Harry looked into Draco's eyes the whole time as he pushed inside him. He almost forgot to concentrate on how good it felt for him when he saw the look on Draco's face. He now understood why Draco had insisted on bottoming. It was easy to tell that he really, really enjoyed getting fucked.

And merlin, did it feel good to be inside of him. Draco's insides felt hot and tight around him, and the feeling of simply being inside of Draco was so amazing that Harry forgot to move until Draco told him to. He couldn't imagine that it could possibly get any better, but as soon as he pulled almost all the way out and thrust back inside, he knew he had been wrong.

Harry couldn't keep himself from moaning as he repeatedly thrust into Draco's arse. "Harder, I'm not going to break," Draco breathed, and Harry took that as permission to let go of all his inhibitions. He wanted this to last forever, yet that didn't stop him from pounding into Draco, causing him to feel his orgasm nearing much too soon.

The moans and pleads to fuck him harder and faster spilling from Draco's lips weren't helping either. Harry had never seen his boyfriend look so hot before, and that said something. But what really set Harry off was when his Draco put his lips close to his ear and panted, "I want you to come inside me." A couple of thrusts later Harry lost himself in his orgasm.

It took a while before Harry was able to move again. Only when his cock had gone completely soft, he reluctantly got up on his knees and pulled it out. He watched Draco's arse, fascinated by the trail of come that dribbled out of him. Draco gasped in surprise as Harry bent down and instinctively lapped up some of it before taking his still throbbing cock into his mouth. It didn't take long for Draco call out Harry's name, their combined tastes mixing together on Harry's tongue.

"Well. That wasn't so bad now, was it?" Draco asked after they'd both recovered somewhat.

"It was alright," Harry replied with a grin.

At precisely 6 a.m. the next morning, Draco was woken by his very horny boyfriend trying to convince him to go for another round. "I love you Harry, I really do," he groaned into his pillow. "But I believe I've created a monster."


End file.
